comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kara-El
Kara Zor-El (publicly known as Linda Lee, and also known as Supergirl), was a legendary Kryptonian who worked as an anchorwoman and actor as well as a founding member of the Justice Society. Biography Early life Kara Zor-El was born in Argo City a remnant from the planet Krypton which had survived the explosion of the planet and had drifted through space. When the soil of the colony was turned into Kryptonite, lead sheeting was placed on the ground. Some while after the demise of Krypton, her parents Zor-El and Allura got married and conceived her. She led a relatively happy childhood until she was fifteen when a meteor shower pierced the sheeting and the Kryptonians began to die of radiation poisoning. Journey to Earth Kara was sent to Earth by her parents in order to find her cousin Kal-El, also known as Superman. Upon meeting Kara, who had begun to display powers similar to those of Kal-El, Superman decided she would become his secret weapon, and explained that her presence on Earth had to be kept confidential while he trained Kara in the use of her new powers. Through a string of circumstances, she came to learn Superman's dual identity, but proved worthy of the name Supergirl by keeping Clark's private life a secret. Kara herself adopted the identity of Linda Lee, a cousin of Clark Kent's, hiding her blonde locks beneath a brunette wig. She then began attending college classes in New York, where she became roommates with Lucy Lane. During this period, Linda interacted with humans mainly on a person-to-person basis performing good super-deeds on a save-the-world one at a time ratio. A distant precursor for her worldwide -- even galaxy-wide-- fame that was soon to come. Shortly thereafter, Superman publicly unveiled his cousin to the world as Supergirl. Personality and traits Kara was a kind-hearted, caring, selfless, compassionate, intelligent, and optimistic heroine. She also had a sense of justice, honor and good morals. She was largely defined by several factors: her leaving Argo after spending most of her formative years around Kryptonians, her youth and her need to establish herself as her own person rather than Superman's apprentice and sidekick. Kara lived in Argo City during her first fifteen years of life before being launched into space. More of an immigrant than her cousin, she struggled to adapt to a very different culture. She felt alienated and very lonely during the first years, but she eventually learnt to love Earth and its people thanks to her cousin and others. Due to her youth and inexperience, she was at first sweet and innocent to the point of naiveté, but also short-tempered and aggressive, and more proactive than Superman. Being a rookie hero, she often failed and made mistakes which she had to learn from. As time progressed Kara ditched her initial innocence and became a more confident, mature woman who wasn't afraid to flaunt her sexuality if necessary. However, despite her greater maturity, Kara still had a very short fuse and little patience for bullies or fools, and was quite snarky. Unsurprisingly, genocide was one of her hot buttons, going as far as to slap her cousin when he refused to fight an army of genocidal aliens. Kara was seen to have a very loving, compassionate and fair nature. In her older years, Kara became known as wise and good-natured, wanting the best for the people that she loved. After the death of her cousin Kal-El, she held a great protectiveness as well as love for her nephew Kal in addition to her own daughter Kara. Due to the fact that she saw how her people had been treated and often used as little more than weapons over the years, she became distrustful of the American government in general. Relationships Family Kal-El Kara's relationship with her cousin Kal-El was complex. Kara adored Kal, although they occasionally butted heads. During her apprenticeship she tried to earn his approval at all times and fretted every time she messed up. Afterwards she expected and demanded to be treated as his partner, declaring she was a grown woman, who didn't need his permission or advice and could make her own choices. After Kal lost his powers and was crippled in his fight with Doomsday, thus having to retire as Superman, Kara declared that she would find a way for her cousin to regain his abilities and walk again. However, everything she would try would either not work or would only be a temporary solution. She believed that it was his mind rejecting the possibility of healing again that prevented every attempt from working. Frustrated at his apparent complacency of the situation, Kara and Kal started to grow apart in the years before his death. As he lay in a coma in the hours before his passing, Kara promised Kal that she would look out for his son. Lois Lane Jon Kent? Friends Barbara Gordon Bruce Wayne Lucy Lane Diana Prince Kara first met Diana while vacationing together, a time during which they fought the villain Multi-Face. Both women respected each other, especially after learning of their distant biological relation, and enjoyed a good number of adventures together. They would remain friends while they were both members of the Justice Society. Kara thought so highly of Diana, in fact, that she often wondered why her cousin Kal-El elected to be with Lois Lane instead for some time. On one occasion, Kara joined the Amazons temporarily. Romances Dick Malverne Dick Malverne was Kara’s first serious boyfriend. Dick knew all along Linda was Supergirl, and he tried to expose her secret identity for a while before opting for keeping it secret. They dated for a while but they grew apart when Linda dropped out of college. Many years later Linda saw him for last time when he was dying from cancer. He revealed he always knew she was Supergirl, and they kissed before he passed away. Jerro Her merboy friend from Atlantis was very fond of her. Kara was in a love triangle with Jerro and Lenora, Lori Lemaris’s little sister. Jerro’s love was unrequited, though, and Kara spent two years dodging his advances or trying to turn him down as gently as possible. Brainiac Geoffrey Anderson Kara also had an unrequited infatuation with her boss Geoffrey Anderson when she worked for KSF-TV. Philip Decker During the time she lived in Chicago, Kara dated musician Philip Decker for a while but she eventually broke up with him. Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a sun, Kara possessed the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ::Superhuman Strength: Kara's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ::Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Kara is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ::Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Supergirl was harmed, she had been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from nearly any wound, assuming that the process was not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. ::Superhuman Stamina: Kara was able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This was based on her body converting solar radiation directly to energy, but was limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ::Superhuman Speed: Kara was able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extended to her perceptions and allowed for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little to no time. ::Flight: Kara was able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranged from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ::Heat Vision: Kara could, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She could vary the heat and area affected. ::Enhanced Vision: Kara's vision processed the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. ::*'Telescopic Vision': This was the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability was undetermined. In function, it was similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ::*'X-Ray Vision': This was the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kara's could see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She could focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - was unclear. ::*'Microscopic Vision': This was the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ::*'Infrared Vision': Kara could see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ::Super-Hearing: Kara's hearing was sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she could block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ::Super-Breath: Kara was able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She could chill the air as it left her lungs to freeze targets. She could also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Abilities Master Combatant: Weaknesses *'Magic': *'Kryptonite': *'Lead': Appearances References Category:Females Category:Kryptonians Category:House of El Category:Justice Society members Category:Photographers Category:Actors Category:Inhabitants of Argo City